


Mine

by minichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minichou/pseuds/minichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has an obsession with dominating Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean looked across the mess hall at Eren with eyes filled with lust, love and envy. Why? Why can't he just be mine? Why can't I have him? These thoughts tended to swirl around in the boys head. Eren would always look at his friends with so much love and kindness, but when he looked to Jean it was always a look of hate and disgust. Jean hated this. He hated the feeling he got when Eren looked at other people with love. Why couldn't it be him? Why did he get all of Eren's hate?

Jean was somewhat of a sadist. He loved the thought of hurting Eren, but making him feel good at the same time. He just wanted to grab him by his hair pin him to a wall and claim hims. Jean wanted everything Eren had to offer, and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got it.. He wasn't even sure that he would be satisfied if he got him. Jean was prepared to try though. He didn't think this was love, but more lust. That was subjugated to change though. 

Jean would get up and leave the room as he was getting pissed at the fact Armin was making his Eren laugh, but he couldn't. Jean had a small problem. Well he was nowhere near small. That's why he couldn't get up. Everyone would notice the giant tent that had formed in his pants, and that would just cause Jean embarrassment. He needed something to kill his boner. 

"Hey Jean...why are you staring ant Eren like that?" Connie the annoying kid with a crew cut asked.

Well that had worked, Jean's boner was officially gone. It wasn't like Connie was a bad person. He just tended to get in Jean's nerves a lot. Sometimes he could be funny, other times Jean wanted to bash his face in. Jean let out a low growl and stood up abruptly. He was slightly angered by the tight knit friendship Eren and Armin had. Why couldn't that be Jean? Why couldn't Jean make Eren smile like that? This situation bugged the hell out of Jean.

Connie looked at Jean with confused eyes. Jean was pissed, but Connie had no clue why. He had only asked a simple question. He didn't think it was so bad, but maybe Jean did. Jean quickly walked out of the mess Hall his eyes full of anger. This whole Eren situation was seriously messing with his emotions. Anytime Jean sees Eren he gets aroused, and it irritates the shit out of him, that Eren won't just become his already.

Jean made his way toward his room. He was going to have the browned haired titan shiftier. No one was going to stop him. He had wanted this for a long time, and today he had finally began to put a plan together to get what he wanted. Maybe if he claimed Eren, everyone would stay away from his prize. 

 

AN: I know it's short but this is my first fic....


	2. Things heat up

Eren slowly walked to his room after dinner. He was slightly uncomfortable. Jean was staring at him a lot during dinner. It wasn't the fact Jean was staring it was the look in his eyes. It was full of anger and what looked like lust. Eren shook that thought away. Jean hated him. Why would he be looking at him with lust? Eren sighed sadly. He was kind of in love with Jean, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He hated that he had to admitted it to himself.

Eren neared his room and saw a figure standing across from his door. He couldn't quite see who it was. That was until he got closer. Speak of the devil. Eren rolled his eyes. What did Jean want now? HIs company was wanted and unwanted at the same time.

Jean smirked at Eren as he got closer to his room. He wondered whether or not Eren would accept him. He didn't want to rape the kid. So Jean was a sadist. He wasn't that messed up in the head. Eren finally got to his door and frowned at Jean. Maybe he doesn't want my company. Well I at least have to try. Jean thought to himself.

"Jean what are you doing outside of my room?" Eren crossed his arms and sighed.

"I came to play a game" Jean pushed himself off the wall and began to slowly get closer to Eren. His lips curled into a smirk and his lust filled eyes shined.

That was definitely lust that Eren had seen in Jean's eyes at dinner. Eren had no way of reacting, except to slowly back away from Jean. Eren's back hit the door to his room. He cursed his luck. This had allowed Jean to put both of his hands on each side of Eren's head, and inch his face closer to Eren's.

"So....What exactly do you want to play?" Eren said feeling himself blush ever so slightly.

"Oh I don't know" Jean brought his face closer to Eren's so now that their noses were touching. "Maybe something along the lines of a game with a lot of touching"

Eren's breath hitched. He know was blushing beet red. He couldn't help himself. Jean was making innuendos, and that turned him on so much. Eren was taking heavy breaths trying to calm himself. His attempts were in vain.

Jean pushed his lips against Eren's in a heated lust-filled kiss. Eren gasped in surprise. He took a minute to process what was going on. Jean was kissing him. Jean fucking Kirschtein was kissing him. Eren couldn't help himself. His hand wrapped around Jean’s neck and he kissed back.

Jean smirked into the kiss. He has completed the first step in his plan. Now he had to move on. Jean broke the kiss and looked at the Eren who was blushing deeply and panting like a dog. Jean opened Eren's door and shoved him inside. Eren landed on the floor with a thud. Jean smirked and quickly shut the door. He locked if for good measure.

"I don't want anyone ruining our fun. Now get up' Jean commanded.

Eren wasn't used to being commanded to do anything by anyone other than his superiors, and Jean was definitely not his superior. Then why was he listening to him, and doing what he said without a fight? Eren slowly rose to his feet and stood in front of Jean. He shifted a bit and Jean looked him up and down like he was some sort of sexy woman. Maybe that's what Jean thought of him.

"Strip" Jean said sitting on the edge of Eren's bed.

Eren slowly began to remove his straps. He hoped he didn't get stuck in them like he usually did. He didn't want to make himself look stupid in front of the guy he liked. Eren successfully got the straps off without getting stuck. For this he was quite happy that he forgot that Jean had commanded him to strip.

Jean growled lowly in anger as Eren looked quite satisfied with himself. Jean arose from the bed and swiftly grabbed Eren's wrist and slammed him into the nearest wall. Eren let out a gasp in pain. Eren slowly looked up at Jean, a mix of fear and arousal was in his eyes. Jean looked at Eren with anger.

"What did I tell you to do?" Jean asked sternly

Eren squirmed in his grasp "Y-you said to strip"

"Then why aren't you?" Jean's harsh tone made Eren squirm more.

"I-I'm sorry" Eren was more aroused than scared at this moment.

"That isn't good enough for me" Jean smirked.

Jean threw Eren on the bed and quickly straddled him. He took Eren's straps and proceeded to tie Eren's arms to the headboard. Eren instinctively began to pull at the restraints. He wasn't used to the feeling of this. He looked up at jean with a concerned look, Jean;s only response was to smirk at his handy work.

"So we can start our game now" Jean smirked as eren gulped.

 

AN: The next chapter will be smut


	3. Chapter 3

Eren breathed out slowly and waited for Jean's next move. His body slightly tensed under Jean. Eren had no clue what he had gotten himself into. He had no clue Jean was so dominating. Eren slightly liked it. He thought it was weird that he had always like being pushed around and the feeling of pain. He had told no one before. No one was suspicious when he would always get into fights as a child up until now. They always just thought was his attitude that pissed people off, but there was always more.   
Jean smirked down at the brunette under him. Jean had felt his body tense up and he loved it. He had dreamed of this since he had seen the teen. The way he trained, the way he was so determined. Jean just wanted to break him, and hurt him, but not too much. He wanted to give Eren a choice. If he didn't want this Jean would stop. Or attempt to stop. His feelings for the titan shifting teen grew over there time in the training corps and grew a great deal more when they joined the Scouting Legion.   
Jean pulled the throw over sheet off of the bed and tied Eren's hands to the head board. Instinctively Eren began to pull at the restraints and squirm under Jean. All Jean did was smirk down at Eren. He loved the expression that was flashing across Eren's face. This was a new feeling to him. Being tied up and helpless, he never knew that this was going to happen to him. He never thought that this was going to happen to him. Eren was a strong willed teen who never laid down for anyone. Jean knew this and he was determined to break this spirit Eren had. He would dominate him at all costs.  
"Eren" Jean leaned and whispered into Eren's ear "Keep making those faces. They're turning me on so much" Jean began to slightly grind into Eren.  
Eren moaned loudly and moved his hips to match Jeans. The friction between the two was absolutely blissful for Eren. He couldn't stop the moans spilling from his mouth. He hated this feeling though. He felt like a girl and didn't want to. Being dominated was something he didn't want to happen, but the way Jean was grinding against him just aroused his to the point where he didn't care about being tied up. Jean continued to grind into Eren.   
"Eren, do you like this?" Jean said biting onto Eren's ear.   
"J-Jean" Eren gasped out when he felt the bite against his ear.   
Jean smirked and continued to grind and bite Eren's ear. Eren tried to break free from the restraints again. It was a failure. His arms were bound tightly together and to the head board. Eren wanted this, he wanted to be fucked hard and rough. He wanted this a lot. He would never admit to anyone, but he was a masochist. He wanted to be hurt. Eren had no clue why, he just wanted it to happen. The thought of Jean dominating him pissed him off and excited him at the same time. He couldn't tell why. But he wanted this. He wanted this so bad.   
"Eren" Jean whispered into Eren's ear "Tell me what you want me to do"  
"I want you to fuck me. I want you to hurt me" Eren blushed deeply and turned his head to the side.   
"Oh really now" Jean smirked.   
Jean ripped off Eren's shirt with ease. He had a;ways wanted to do this. He wanted to dominate Eren. Thank god he had given him permission because he didn't know if he cold stop himself if Eren had said no. Jean's animal instinct kicked in and he didn't know if he could stop himself. Jean leaned his head down and began to kiss his way down from Eren's neck to his chest. Eren let out soft mewls n every kiss and suckle Jean gave him. A deep red blush spread across Eren's face as he began to grind against Jean. Jean smirked up at Eren. His eyes were clouded with lust.   
"You like that?" Jean bit down on Eren's nipple.   
Eren let out a loud gasp. He loved the pain that Jean was giving him. He couldn't believe that being dominated could feel so good. Eren wanted more. No he needed more. He felt as if he would die without Jean's touch on his body. Eren impatiently ground up against Jean, which earned him a hard bite on the pectoral. Eren lout out a small scream and panted out in pleasure. It hurt but felt o good at the same time. Eren didn't know what to do with himself. He felt like a blushing teenage girl in love for the first time. And in his mind that was exactly what he was. He was just Jean's girl, and he was in love. He had finally realized that. It took him 3 bite marks, having hi hands bound, and a sweaty horsed face bastard grinding against him to realize that he was in love.  
"A little impatient there huh?" Jean smirked up at Eren "Well you'll still have to wait. I want to play a game with you"   
"J-jean please" Eren continued to grind against Jean   
Jean smirked and ground hard against Eren. Eren let out a loud gasp, The friction between him and Jean was practically unbearable. Eren wanted this, he wanted this so bad. He had wanted this for so long. Jean bit down on Eren's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Eren let out a small mewl as Jean lapped the blood up from his shoulder. Jean smirked and continued to leave a trail of bite marks all over Eren's chest and neck. Eren was growing impatient. Jean was toying with him and he didn't like it. He wished Jean would just take him already. He wanted Jean inside of him.   
"Jean please. I-I Ahhhh!" Jean let out a loud moan when Jean bit down on his nipple.  
"What was that Eren?" Jean asked smirking against Eren's skin.   
"I-I want you!" Eren gasped out loudly.  
"You want me where?" Jean was still toying with Eren.   
"I-I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME. FUCK ME HARD. PLEASE?" Eren bagged tugging at his restraints.  
Jean licked his lips. He was going to finally take Eren. Jean tugged Eren's pants down down before he could hear any fuss from Eren. Jean smirked up at him before pulling his own pants down. He had no time for preparing Eren. He wanted this so bad. In two swift motions he pulled down both his and Eren's boxers. Eren looked slightly worried, but he couldn't help that. This was his first time being with anyone, let alone a man. Jean pressed his tip against Eren's entrance and looked up into his eyes.   
In one swift motion Jean rammed all the way into Eren. Eren cried out in pain and squirmed uncontrollably. This new feeling was uncomfortable, it was a new experience and he did't know weather to like it or hate it. Jean smirked and and pushed pulled almost completely out of Eren. For a moment he looked relieved but he could tell what was coming next. Jean pushed his member back into Eren swiftly with a smirk on his face. Eren screamed in pain again. He couldn't help it that pain was excruciating but it felt so good.   
Jean couldn't stop himself he continued to pump in and out of Eren at a quick pace. This was perfect to him and Eren seemed to be enjoying it too Eren continued to tugged at the restraints wanting to hold onto Jean while this was going on. Jean smirked knowing what Eren wanted, but was not at leisure to abided by him. Jean felt Eren get tighter around him and knew he would be cumming soon. Jean was n the edge also.   
With a few more thrust Eren came all over Jean and his own stomachs. This caused Eren to get tighter around Jean. Jean let out a few gasps and came inside Eren with a loud moan. This feeling was amazing to him. He had finally got what he wanted and was able to have a happy ending. Jean pulled out of Eren and untied his hands. Eren slowly wrapped his bruised wrists around Jean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jean lea his head onto Eren's pillow and yawned. Eren lightly laid his head onto Jean's chest and yawned. Jean ran his fingers through Eren's hair and kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you Eren" Jean smiled   
"I love you too, Jean" These were the last words Eren muttered before falling asleep on Jean's chest.  
~The following morning~  
Jean woke up to the sound of Eren complaining. He was complaining about the bite marks and the pain in his bottom. He knew this was going to happen. He knew he was being too rough with Eren. If anyone else he would be in deep shit. He was going to be in trouble. Mikasa was going to rip his dick off and so was Levi. Well whoever got to him first. Jean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Eren was becoming an obnoxious little shit so just to shut him up Jean leaned up and kissed him. Eren looked at Jean with wide eyes and pushed him away. Jean smirked at Eren and laid back down 

 

AN: This was the longest chapter I wrote. SMUT! Whoo. Hope you guys like it


End file.
